


Supply Run

by Yarol2075



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Episode 21 Break-Out, Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, Scott Tracy is Overprotective, The Mechanic is a Cyborg, Virgil Tracy is a popcorn thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarol2075/pseuds/Yarol2075
Summary: Virgil and Kayo go on an emergency supply run; Things get discussed.
Relationships: Virgil Tracy & Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano
Kudos: 16





	Supply Run

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship Kayo with any of the Tracy Brothers, but if Kayo/Virgil is your cup of tea feel free to read it that way.

“I thought Scott was going to blow a gasket,” Kayo confided to Virgil as they went on an emergency supply run; the Mechanic, they discovered, had an enormous caloric intake requirement and the island’s supplies had already been getting low. Brain explained it had something to do with his refusal to use power-cells to power his internal cybernetic enhancements. Their engineer had looked a little too fascinated and enthused by the idea. Kayo got the feeling that their engineer might be thinking getting some cybernetic enhancements of his own, and was grateful that Scott had put his foot down on letting Brains and the Mechanic work together unsupervised. She could almost hear Parker saying something about a super-boffin playdate.

“Well, Scott’s not use to people ignoring him,” Virgil said, double-checking the list Brains had supplied them with and their usual list of must-gets, “and having a supervillain just waltz past him like he wasn’t there…bit of a dent to his ego. He’ll be fine, cranky, but fine.”

“He sent Alan to Thunderbird Five for ‘training’, and Grandma and Gordon on a visit to Penelope,” Kayo said, “and the Mechanic’s not a supervillain, he’s,” this was painful, “he’s one of my uncle’s victims.”

“A victim that tore Thunderbird Four in half, nearly killed Gordon, Alan, Penelope, Parker, yourself, and Scott, and paid no regard for anyone’s safety when aiming a giant laser at the Earth to try and kill the Hood, among other things,” Virgil reminded her, “he may have been under the Hood’s control, but he isn’t completely innocent either.”

“I know, I just,” Kayo sighed, “I wish you all could have seen his face when he told me only one of us was worth saving just before the Hex blew up. He looked so much like my Dad when he blames himself for not warning Jeff about my Uncle sooner,” Virgil’s hand fell on her shoulder, as he turned to look at her from Thunderbird Two’s pilot’s seat.

“Everything’s going to be okay, Kayo,” Virgil put every ounce of his belief into his voice, “Brains will free the Mechanic. They’ll build a new Zero-X. We’ll get Dad back, and we can share some popcorn when we watch your Dad and my Dad given your uncle a good ol’ fashion ass-whuppin’.”

“Can we steal Scott’s?” Kayo chuckled.

“Yup,” Virgil grinned.


End file.
